disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Now That's What I Call Disney
November 19, 2012 (second UK edition with bonus Christmas disc)[http://www.nowmusic.com/now/now-disney-2013/ NOW That's What I Call Disney] (2012 UK edition) November 10, 2014 (third UK edition with addition of "Let It Go", and several tracks replaced by a few others) November 3, 2017 (fourth UK version with more additional songs) |genre = Children's music, pop music |length = 189:29 (UK) 67:45 (US) |label = Walt Disney}} Now That's What I Call Disney (often shortened to Now Disney) is a compilation album featuring Disney songs released in the Now That's What I Call Music! series. It was released in the United Kingdom as a 3-disc set on November 21, 2011. It was re-released on November 19, 2012 with a bonus disc of Disney-related Christmas songs. An abbreviated single-disc version was released in the United States on November 6, 2012. A second re-release of the UK album was released on November 10, 2014 with Idina Menzel's version of "Let It Go" added, as well as several songs replaced by a few others. A third re-release of the UK album was released on November 3, 2017 with additional songs from more modern properties such as Moana, the live-action Beauty and the Beast, and Descendants. The UK version takes songs from the vast Disney library from its animated classics, Pixar films and live-action performances from Hannah Montana and High School Musical. The US version, at 20 tracks, contains songs only from Disney and Pixar animated features. On November 11, 2013, Now That's What I Call Disney 2 was released in the United States,[http://www.allmusic.com/album/now-thats-what-i-call-disney-vol-2-mw0002586724 Now That's What I Call Disney, Vol. 2] at AllMusic along with Now That's What I Call Disney 3 on October 27, 2014.[http://www.allmusic.com/album/now-thats-what-i-call-disney-vol-3-mw0002763212 Now That's What I Call Disney, Vol. 3] at AllMusic Now That's What I Call Disney Princess was released in the United Kingdom on October 28, 2013[http://www.allmusic.com/album/now-thats-what-i-call-disney-princess-mw0002585564 Now That's What I Call Disney Princess] at AllMusic and in the United States on October 30, 2015. Track listing (UK) Disc 1 #When You Wish Upon a Star - Pinocchio #Circle of Life - The Lion King #Kiss the Girl - The Little Mermaid #Colors of the Wind - Pocahontas #The Bare Necessities - The Jungle Book #You've Got a Friend in Me - Toy Story #That's How You Know - Enchanted #Hakuna Matata - The Lion King #Under the Sea - The Little Mermaid #Beauty and the Beast - Beauty and the Beast #A Whole New World - Aladdin #He's a Pirate - Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl #A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes - Cinderella #Friend Like Me - Aladdin #I Just Can't Wait to Be King - The Lion King #I Won't Say (I'm in Love) - Hercules #Once Upon a Dream - Sleeping Beauty #Part of Your World - The Little Mermaid #Zero to Hero - Hercules #Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious - Mary Poppins #Everybody Wants to Be a Cat - The Aristocats #Can You Feel the Love Tonight - The Lion King Idina Menzel's version of "Let It Go" from Frozen is included on the 2014 re-release before the rest of the songs on Disc 1. The 2017 re-release has "Beauty and the Beast" as the second track (after "Let It Go"), and the version used is from the 2017 live-action remake. "How Far I'll Go" from Moana is the fifth track and placed after "Circle of Life". Disc 2 #Just Around the Riverbend - Pocahontas #One Jump Ahead - Aladdin #Happy Working Song - Enchanted #Be Our Guest - Beauty and the Beast #The Unbirthday Song - Alice in Wonderland #Breaking Free - High School Musical #Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah - Song of the South #Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride - Lilo & Stitch #What's This? - Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas #A Spoonful of Sugar - Mary Poppins #Heigh-Ho - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #It's a Small World - It's a Small World #I Wanna Be Like You - The Jungle Book #When She Loved Me - Toy Story 2 #The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers - The Tigger Movie #I See the Light - Tangled #I'll Try - Return to Never Land #The Siamese Cat Song - Lady and the Tramp #A Pirate's Life - Pirates of the Caribbean #When Will My Life Begin - Tangled #Baby Mine - Dumbo #Bella Notte - Lady and the Tramp The 2017 re-release includes the tracks of "Trust in Me" from the live-action remake of The Jungle Book (third track and placed after "One Jump Ahead"), "You're Welcome" from Moana (fifth track and placed after "Happy Working Song"), "Rotten to the Core" from Descendants (ninth track and placed after "Breaking Free"), and "Believe That" from The Lodge (tenth track and placed before "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah"). "Beauty and the Beast" from the original Beauty and the Beast is moved to the second disc as the twenty-second track and placed after "I'll Try". Disc 3 #Someday My Prince Will Come - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #The Best of Both Worlds - Hannah Montana #Chim Chim Cher-ee - Mary Poppins #Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo - Cinderella #Scales and Arpeggios - The Aristocats #Pink Elephants on Parade - Dumbo #Reflection'' - Mulan'' #A Star is Born - Hercules #So This is Love - Cinderella #We Belong Together - Toy Story 3 #Whistle While You Work - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #He's a Tramp - Lady and the Tramp #Mickey Mouse March - The Mickey Mouse Club #Give a Little Whistle - Pinocchio #Cruella De Vil - 101 Dalmatians #Almost There - The Princess and the Frog #You Can Fly - Peter Pan #Little April Shower - Bambi #He Lives in You - The Lion King #Best of Friends - The Fox and the Hound #Digga Tunnah Dance - The Lion King 1½ #Let's Get Together - The Parent Trap #Mickey Mouse Club Alma Mater - The Mickey Mouse Club On the 2014 re-release, "Belle" from Beauty and the Beast, "Man or Muppet" from The Muppets, and "Let's Go Fly a Kite" from Mary Poppins replace "Best of Friends", "Digga Tunnah Dance" and "Let's Get Together". The 2017 re-release includes "Evermore" from the live-action remake of Beauty and the Beast as the fourth track and placed after "Chim Chim Cher-ee" and "Lava" from Lava as the sixth track and placed after "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo". 2012 Bonus Christmas disc #Jingle Bells #Frosty the Snowman #Deck the Halls #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Sleigh Ride #Here Comes Santa Claus #Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree #Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer #Winter Wonderland #White Christmas #Little Saint Nick #The Most Wonderful Time of the Year #Santa Claus is Coming to Town #The Twelve Days of Christmas #Christmas Together / O Christmas Tree #Hark! The Herald Angels Sing #Silent Night #Away in a Manger #Joy to the World #Oh Come All Ye Faithful #Carol of the Bells Track listing (US) #When You Wish Upon a Star - Pinocchio #Someday My Prince Will Come - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #Circle of Life - The Lion King #Kiss the Girl - The Little Mermaid #Colors of the Wind - Pocahontas #The Bare Necessities - The Jungle Book #Beauty and the Beast - Beauty and the Beast #A Whole New World - Aladdin #A Dream is Wish Your Heart Makes - Cinderella #Once Upon a Dream - Sleeping Beauty #Everybody Wants to Be a Cat - The Aristocats #You Can Fly - Peter Pan #You've Got a Friend in Me - Toy Story #I See the Light - Tangled #Cruella De Vil - 101 Dalmatians #Go the Distance - Hercules #Bella Notte - Lady and the Tramp #Life is a Highway - Cars #Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride - Lilo & Stitch #Reflection - Mulan Reception Reviews for the UK edition say it's "pretty hard not to love this album" and "a perfect Christmas treat for anyone with children, grandchildren or a sense of nostalgia". In his review of the US version for Allmusic, John Bush claims that the album "is understandably heavy on films that came after Disney's '90s renaissance," but also says "the collection finds plenty of space for songs from the earlier generation of Disney classics." Charts UK version US version Gallery Images 61Myc8xxnCL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|US album cover 51EZvtu8eYL.jpg|2011 UK back cover NOW-DISNEY-2014-v1.png|2014 UK album cover NOW Disney UK 2017.jpg|2017 UK album cover Videos NOW That's What I Call Disney Official TV Ad|2011 UK commercial Now That's What I Call Disney TV Commercial|US commercial NOW That's What I Call Disney Official TV Ad 2012|2012 UK commercial NOW That's What I Call Disney|2014 UK commercial NOW That's What I Call Disney 2017|2017 UK commercial External links *Official U.S. Now That's What I Call Music website References Category:Disney film soundtracks Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:Compilation albums